All that I need
by D. Sue
Summary: Seu maior sonho havia se realizado, era como se ela tivesse fechado o olho e ao abri-lo novamente, estivesse tudo claro e cristalino como a água. • TYL • MukuroxChrome • oneshot • songfic


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem?  
Trago aqui a minha primeira 6996 de KHR! Espero que gostem!

Agradecimento especial a Aiko-ojousan por ter me incentivado a escrever e até por ter me ajudado.

Minna-sama, tenham uma ótima leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! e todos os seus lindos personagens pertencem a Amano Akira-san.

Disclaimer 2: A música "In my head" é grosseiramente da cantora Anna Nalick. (não sei se quem contém os direitos autorais é ela)

Aviso: Contém spoiler do capítulo 282 do mangá.

* * *

Summary: Seu maior sonho havia se realizado, era como se ela tivesse fechado o olho e ao abri-lo novamente, estivesse tudo claro e cristalino como a água.

[MukuroxChrome], [TYL], [oneshot], [songfic].

Status: Completa.

* * *

All that I need

.

.

.

Piscou algumas vezes enquanto analisava a situação, o que estava fazendo naquele lugar com todos os outros guardiões da Vongola? Lembrava-se de estar em Kokuyo Land antes de... O que havia acontecido?

- _E o Tsuna? _– ouviu Yamamoto Takeshi perguntar.

- _Ele foi primeiro..._ – explicou um homem que ela não reconhecia.

Olhou de um lado a outro, Kyoko, Haru, fazia tempo que não as via e elas pareciam tão confusas quanto ela mesma. Procurou alguém que pudesse informá-la sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não sabia dizer quem dali estava informado ou não.

- Ah... Chrome-san? – voltou seu olhar para o homem de madeixas onduladas, ele coçava a cabeça sem jeito e ela foi até ele – Tenho uma boa notícia para você. – anunciou, olhando para os lados e cochichando em seu ouvido – Rokudo Mukuro-san saiu da _Vendiche_.

Depois daquilo, não ouviu mais nada. Talvez tivesse esboçado algum sorriso bobo, mas sequer tinha noção do que estava fazendo. Seu maior sonho havia se realizado, era como se ela tivesse fechado o olho e ao abri-lo novamente, estivesse tudo claro e cristalino como a água.

- Ch... Chrome-san? – ouviu o desconhecido chamá-la, sem que estivesse realmente dando atenção a ele. Era uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto? Olhou para cima e notou que não tinha como ser uma gota de chuva, ela realmente estava chorando.

"Mukuro-sama..." finalmente, finalmente o tormento deles havia acabado. Ele estava livre, se aquilo fosse verdade – e não tinha por que ser mentira – ela não precisaria de mais nada para sorrir. Sorriu, conseguiu fazê-lo em meio à lágrima gelada que escorria sobre a face esquerda.

- Ah, o que eu fiz? – soltou um Irie atordoado, não estava acostumado a ver moças chorando.

- Chrome-chan? – ouviu então as conhecidas a chamarem, estava tão longe que não sabia se conseguiria voltar a atenção a todos tão cedo.

- Tsc, ela está fora de si. – comentou Gokudera, que também passava a mão no cabelo prateado, sem jeito.

Fitando-a de esguelha por um tempo, Hibari deu as costas e saiu sem dizer nada, imaginava o que podia ter mexido tanto com ela e não ficaria agrupado com os Vongola tempo suficiente para ouvir a palavra "Mukuro" escapar da boca de alguém.

Depois de uma pequena discussão, Irie Shoichi se aproximou outra vez da guardiã da névoa, levantando-a pelo braço com a ajuda de Haru que estava mais próxima.

- Vamos, Chrome-san, vamos vê-lo. – falou por fim, o que como palavras mágicas a despertou quase imediatamente.

- Vê-lo...?

- Hai, nós vamos vê-lo agora mesmo! – exclamou animado, o coração de Chrome falhou algumas batidas. Com os olhos um tanto arregalados, apenas se deixou guiar por quem quer que estivesse com ela. Sorriu outra vez, pensando em como seria poder tocá-lo pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentir o calor do toque dele que só sentira em sua mente.

**Under the weight of your wings**

_Sob o peso de suas asas_

**You are a god and whatever I want you to be**

_Você é um deus e tudo o que eu quero que você seja_

**And I wonder if truly you are**

_E eu imagino se realmente você é_

**Nearly as beautiful as I believe**

_Quase tão bonito quanto eu acredito_

Quando finalmente chegou ao esconderijo Vongola onde uma vez já estivera, o semblante demonstrou alívio ao ver que estava tudo bem ali, ouvira pelo caminho que os inimigos haviam chegado a invadir o local.

- Gokudera-sama! Yamamoto-sama! – todos ouviram Gianini chamá-los, sentira muito a falta deles embora eles sequer tivessem uma boa ideia do que havia acontecido.

- Ah, que conveniente! – Irie exclamou – Gianini-san, onde estão Mukuro-san e os outros? – indagou, Chrome voltou a atenção para a conversa dos técnicos.

- Ah, eles estão, se não me engano... Estão no salão de festas, eu os deixei lá para passarem algum tempo descansando...

- Bem... Eu vou levar a Chrome-san até lá então, arigatou! – soltou, olhando em seguida para a ilusionista, que assentiu apesar do aparente nervosismo.

Enquanto seguia Shoichi, a mulher de madeixas índigo fechou os olhos, procurando se lembrar da essência dele, do olhar que não deixava claro a ela sua intenção, da voz que a acalmava, dos diálogos de alguns segundos e até mesmo da sensação de proteção que tinha antes de começar a formar as ilusões de seus órgãos por conta própria.

- Chegamos, este é o salão de festas do esconderijo. – anunciou o gentil guia – Bem, eu vou ver se posso ajudar Gianini-san com alguma coisa, Spanner já deve estar com ele também...

- Arigatou. – ouviu-a falar e assentiu, deixando-a só de frente para o único obstáculo entre ela e o homem que amava.

Olhou para a porta e respirou fundo, não negava para si mesma que estava nervosa. "Mukuro-sama..." sorriu outra vez, aquela sensação de alívio e felicidade a preenchiam de modo que era inevitável ficar muito tempo sem demonstrar felicidade. Engolindo as lágrimas, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, no que ela foi bruscamente aberta.

- Hã? A idiota voltou, byan! – exclamou o loiro, corando perante o sorriso dela. – Que... Que cara de idiota é essa, byan? – indagou, era o seu jeito de mentir para si mesmo sobre o afeto que tinha por ela.

- Ken. – o outro chegou ajeitando os óculos e olhando do amigo para ela.

- Tsc, vou procurar o banheiro! – soltou, saindo da porta e passando pela ilusionista, deixando uma brecha da pessoa que a fitava com um sorriso galante no rosto.

- Chrome?

**In my head**

_Em minha mente_

**Your voice**

_Sua voz_

Não se sentia idiota por chorar novamente e mesmo que se sentisse uma, não estava se importando no momento. O homem a quem resolvera dedicar sua vida estava ali, alguém realizara o seu sonho de vê-lo livre daquelas correntes da _Vendiche_, alguém o havia trazido a ela.

- Mukuro... Sama...

- Mas é idiota, mesmo... – ouviu uma voz feminina comentar.

- M.M. – ouviu Chikusa novamente em seu tom repreensivo.

- Venha até aqui, Chrome. – chamou o homem de voz embriagante, fazendo seu coração falhar outra batida.

Após a guardiã da névoa dar o seu primeiro passo à direção de Mukuro, Chikusa puxou M.M. para fora do cômodo enquanto inventava algum pretexto para deixar os dois a sós. Ao som da porta fechando, Chrome apressou os passos à direção de Mukuro, que abriu os braços para recebê-la num abraço que sequer ele esperava ser tão intenso.

- Mukuro-sama... – sussurrou seu nome enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu peitoral para ouvir o seu coração. Ele soltou uma risada curta, como uma ilusionista Chrome estava certamente sendo exigente, verificando até mesmo seus batimentos para se certificar de sua presença ali.

- Nagi? – ouviu-o então chamá-la pelo nome que apenas ele conhecia, voltando seu olhar para o rosto e a sua atenção pela voz que ela tanto amava ouvir. Sem, no entanto, falar, ele levantou o rosto delicado pelo queixo e a tomou num beijo, _sua_ Nagi, _sua_ Chrome.

Entorpecida pelo contato, Chrome não chegou a notar a expressão de Ken pela fresta aberta recentemente, também não pensou que o motivo do sorriso de Mukuro fosse exatamente esse. Vendo o sorriso charmoso brincar naquele rosto, a ilusionista não pôde deixar de sorrir.

**You've got all that I need**

_Você tem tudo que eu preciso_

Quando acordou no outro dia, estava completamente só dentro do salão de festas da Vongola. Mesmo em meio à sensação de vazio, sorriu, ele provavelmente queria fazer muitas coisas depois de ter saído da Vendiche e fora isso, detestava a máfia mais do que qualquer um, era normal que não quisesse perder tempo dentro do esconderijo.

Enquanto se levantava, porém, seu olhar parou sobre o sobretudo que lhe cobria. Ele não a havia esquecido, aquilo era um sinal.

- Mukuro-sama...

Pegou a peça de roupa grande demais para ela e a abraçou, ainda estava com o cheiro dele. Inspirou, ficando abraçada à peça durante um bom tempo enquanto lembranças a levavam para longe, _para perto dele_.

**And this make believe will get me through**

_E esse "faz-de-conta" me faz suportar_

**Another lonely night**

_Outra noite solitária_

Vendo que Tsuna queria tomar responsabilidade pelo terreno que antes era a base Melone, resolveu ficar por ali e dar uma mão ao seu boss, já que seu principal problema estava resolvido. Com suas ilusões, tranquilizou Gianini e os outros técnicos enquanto eles trabalhavam com o shopping subterrâneo, o mosca-anti-Byakuran projetado e alterado por Spanner ajudava na reconstrução de toda a estrutura.

Fora as ilusões, procurava ajudá-los na cozinha do esconderijo Vongola com Kyoko e Haru embora fosse bem pior que as duas com serviços domésticos. Com seu coração em paz, procurava não só não incomodar, como também ajudar aqueles que lhe tinham sido de grande apoio com seus problemas. O homem que ela amava estava livre e fazendo qualquer que fosse o que queria fazer, ela só podia ser grata e feliz a isso.

- Então Chrome-chan não vai viajar também? – indagou Haru enquanto cortava as batatas descascadas pela ilusionista.

- Mukuro-sama me deixou aqui por algum motivo, e eu não gostaria de sair sem retribuir a todo o favor que me fizeram... – respondeu, era bem mais segura em suas afirmações do que a garota dez anos mais nova.

- No final, todos ficam bem quando acaba tudo bem, nee! – a amiga comentou, elas riam quando Kyoko abriu a porta da cozinha, o olhar cúmplice com a Miura fez com que Chrome olhasse de uma a outra.

- Tem alguém querendo falar com você, Chrome-chan! – Sasagawa soltou, o coração da guardiã falhou umas batidas. – Está tudo bem?

- Hai...

- Está lá no salão de festas. – anunciou, Chrome assentiu e apressada, acabou saindo sem sequer tirar seu avental, correndo até o cômodo e deixando para trás uma dupla de amigas sorridentes.

**Under the weight of your wings**

_Sob o peso de suas asas_

**Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo**

_Devíamos uma vez nos encontrar do seu lado do seu som_

Dessa vez, não enrolou para abrir a porta já que o nervosismo não era superior à falta que ele estava fazendo. Entrando no cômodo, encontrou Mukuro e apenas Mukuro ali, direcionando-lhe um olhar interessado.

- _Minha Chrome_ está cozinhando? – indagou, ela corou ferozmente ao se notar com avental.

- Estou aprendendo... – soltou; um tanto tímida.

- Hoh... – Chrome virou o rosto para o lado, nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha na vida e nem sabia explicar o motivo.

- Mu-Mukuro-sama não estava viajando? – indagou numa tentativa de mudar o assunto, ele soltou uma risada curta em resposta.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu e logo o Vongola Decimo adentrava o cômodo, a expressão serena em ver duas pessoas que considerava bastante. Olhando de um a outro, Chrome encostou-se a uma parede a fim de não se envolver na conversa, fazendo Sawada sorrir.

- Eu chamei Mukuro para conversarmos sobre você, Chrome. – explicou – Eu sei que envolvê-los em todo esse negócio da Vongola já foi demais, eu mesmo não esperava que chegássemos tão longe. Por isso mesmo, gostaria de dar algum tempo de "férias" para cada guardião...

- Mas o boss não está precisando de ajuda? – a pergunta de Nagi fez Mukuro fitá-la curioso, não esperava que ela fizesse alguma objeção quanto ao plano do Vongola.

- Está tudo sob controle agora, fique tranquila. – Tsuna anunciou; só então ela voltou o seu olhar para o homem sentado elegantemente numa das cadeiras ali dispostas, um sorriso presente na face delicada acabando com o pouquinho de ciúme que o ilusionista chegou a sentir.

- Vou para a sala de monitoramento falar com Gianini. Até mais. – despediu-se dos dois, deixando-os sós novamente naquele salão de festas silencioso.

Fitando-o, piscou algumas vezes. Pela primeira vez conseguia ver o que ele sentia, algo que pensou nunca poder fazer na vida.

"Férias..." nunca em sua vida havia pensado em tal coisa, e o fato de Mukuro a fitar tão curioso a deixava cada vez mais corada, nunca se sentira tanto tempo observada por ele. E mais, talvez nunca tivesse se sentido observada do jeito que estava sendo.

**I will pretend I know not of your thoughts**

_Eu fingirei que nada sei sobre seus pensamentos_

**And even the way that they mirror my own**

_E ainda o modo como eles se espelham aos meus próprios_

O ilusionista então se levantou e caminhou até onde ela estava, passando a mão coberta pela luva no rosto delicado enquanto a outra passeava pelo nó do avental, fazendo-a enrubescer um pouco mais. Sorriu; sua Chrome sempre fora pura demais, mesmo dez anos depois de quando a vira pela primeira vez, não mudara esse jeito acanhado.

- Eu vou... – um dedo sobre seus lábios a fez se calar, arrepiando-se em troca.

Fechou os olhos, entregando-se completamente àquele contato. Mukuro a observava faceiro; gostava do modo como Chrome conseguia pôr a mão no fogo por ele, mesmo que ele fosse totalmente diferente do que ela provavelmente imaginava. Aproximou o rosto do dela, observando cada reação que causava, desde o seu rosto esquentando ao gemido reprimido.

Sem nada dizer novamente, tomou os lábios delicados num segundo beijo, dessa vez Nagi colocou as mãos delicadamente sobre seus ombros enquanto correspondia ao contato mais intenso que tinha, procurando não perder o ar enquanto sua pulsação falhava um pouco.

**I****'ll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go**

_Eu vou te levar embora pelo caminho que você me leva e vamos por onde eu for_

Lembrou-se daquele momento a sós com ele enquanto guardava as poucas coisas que tinha dentro da mala que Haru lhe cedera, nem acreditava que ele viria buscá-la mais tarde, que finalmente passaria a acompanhá-lo pelo resto de sua vida. Sorriu, tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade e aquilo até lhe fazia temer um pouco, nunca sua vida tivera tanto sentido.

"Mukuro-sama..." suspirou, só precisaria esperar até o dia seguinte para que finalmente pudesse estar com ele. Fechou os olhos e novamente se concentrou naquela voz que tanto mexia com ela, sorrindo inconscientemente ao se lembrar dos toques dele e do último beijo.

**In my head**

_Em minha mente_

**Your voice**

_Sua voz_

**You've got all that I need**

_Você tem tudo que eu preciso_

**And this make believe will get me through**

_E esse "faz-de-conta" me faz suportar_

**Another lonely night**

_Outra noite solitária_

Naquela noite, não conseguiu dormir. Suas coisas estavam todas na mala, e ela até havia ajudado um pouco mais à colegas na cozinha, mas seu coração estava inquieto. Finalmente tudo o que havia desejado estava acontecendo, no outro dia ela iria embora com ele e o seguiria para qualquer lugar que ele quisesse.

"Mukuro-sama..." como era bom estar perto dele, sentia-se mais viva do que em todos os anos viva. Não que desconsiderasse o que ele havia feito por ela, se não fosse aquela mão estendida para ela nos sonhos, ela provavelmente teria se deixado levar e não estaria ali. Era exatamente por isso que Rokudo Mukuro significava tudo para ela, o homem que a havia salvado e sustentado por si mesmo enquanto estava preso...

"Meu coração...".

**Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat**

_Caio ao som de meu coração conforme suas batidas_

**Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet**

_Melancólico e fresco, do tipo doce amargo_

No dia seguinte, porém, não foi ele quem apareceu...

Enquanto estava sentada com Kyoko e Haru que tomavam o café da manhã, Bianchi chegou e encostou uma mão sobre seu ombro, a expressão não estava muito boa.

- Uma tal de M.M. quer falar com você, disse que veio em nome de Rokudo Mukuro.

- Hai... – levantou-se, acenando timidamente para as colegas que se despediram animadamente, felizes que ela estivesse finalmente bem.

"Mukuro-sama..." perguntou-se o motivo de ele ter mandado outra pessoa vir pegá-la, e o motivo dessa pessoa não ser Ken ou Chikusa já que ela os conhecia melhor. Sorriu, ele provavelmente tinha um motivo, ela só precisava ir até lá e descobrir, como em todas as vezes que ele a fazia enfrentar os inimigos sozinha ou quando ele vinha com mensagens aparentemente enigmáticas em seus sonhos.

Chegou até a sala de recepção da família Vongola, e a garota de cabelo curto a fitou, era inevitável para Chrome sentir a aura assassina dela.

- Você...

- Mukuro-chan está indo embora amanhã. – avisou, ela assentiu em resposta.

- Já vou pegar as minhas coisas e...

- Você não vai pegar nada.

Piscando algumas vezes, a ilusionista procurava entender o que se passava, quando um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da ruiva.

- Mukuro-chan me mandou aqui para avisá-la de que não quer você junto dele. – disse arrogante, esperando uma reação dramática que não veio. – Ele já enjoou de você, sua vadia! Por que acha que ele mandou justo a mim para entregar esse recado? – perguntou, esperando conduzi-la a uma resposta.

- Você está mentindo. – disse em voz baixa, por fim, a outra franziu o cenho perante sua afirmação.

- Você não podia esperar que ele fosse seu para sempre! Problema seu se ele não a quer mais!

- Você está mentindo. – disse num tom mais firme, fazendo M.M. recuar um pouco, a expressão de nenhuma das duas estava boa.

Por que Mukuro havia mandado aquela mulher ali permanecia um mistério, mas de uma coisa Chrome tinha certeza: ele não estava brincando quando disse que viria buscá-la. Definitivamente, não trocaria a confiança que tinha por seu salvador pelas palavras daquela que a fitava com ódio.

- Se não acredita em mim, nós vamos resolver isso _agora_. – soltou, pegando um estojo grande à sua costa e tirando de lá uma clarineta.

Chrome piscou algumas vezes, não estava com seu tridente ali, mas estava com seu anel Hell e mais dois anéis de Rank-b.

- Vou transformar o seu cérebro em gelatina, se é que você tem algum aí! – M.M. anunciou, colocando a clarineta em posição para começar a tocar.

- Para onde está mirando? – indagou Chrome serenamente, aparecendo ao lado dela.

- Hã? – a ruiva olhou do lado para a frente, onde já haviam duas Chrome Dokuro.

- Estou aqui. – anunciou uma voz atrás de si e ela se virou, já não estava lá e outra Chrome apareceu no campo de sua visão periférica.

- Verdades escondem mentiras... – uma das Chrome recitou, sua adversária tentou atacá-la com a clarineta, mas ela sumiu.

- Mentiras escondem verdades... – A Chrome mais próxima da porta recitou, fazendo com que M.M. direcionasse o ataque à Chrome mais próxima dela, não cairia no truque da ilusão de novo.

- Essa é a névoa. - Ironicamente, a Chrome mais próxima da porta foi quem rapidamente se aproximou dela e a desarmou, prendendo seus braços e fazendo todas as réplicas sumirem.

- O único propósito do Mukuro-chan era usá-la até sair da Vendiche! Você não entende? – indagou, Chrome não usava muita força, mas continuava a pressioná-la contra o sofá da Vongola.

- Eu ainda não acredito em você.

**Love on repeat**

_Amor na repetição_

**I'm echoing all your philosophies**

_Eu estou ecoando todas as suas filosofias_

A ruiva fechou as mãos que estavam atrás de si, presas à mão da ilusionista. Chrome sorriu, Mukuro era tão querido por todos que não achava estranho aquela mulher ter ciúme dele.

- Mukuro-chan não está passando bem, é melhor você ir até Kokuyo. – soltou de mau gosto, Nagi a soltou e agradeceu, pegando sua mala no dormitório e saindo do esconderijo rumo a Kokuyo Land.

Tomou um ônibus e ao descer no ponto mais próximo de Kokuyo Land, correu apressada ao shopping ocupado por Mukuro, Ken e Chikusa. Suspirou, gostava muito daquele lugar, mas não sabia se estava fazendo bem à saúde dele, talvez fosse melhor um lugar mais arejado...

Adentrou o local que conhecia tão bem e correu até onde ele provavelmente estaria, encontrou-o ali com Chikusa.

- Mukuro-sama! – soltou, largando a mala na entrada e correndo até ele, que lhe sorriu como de praxe.

- Agora eu vou sair para buscar um pouco de comida, Mukuro-sama. Ken deve ter ido até a conveniência comprar mais porcaria... – soltou desanimado, levantando-se e deixando-os a sós, dessa vez com genuína intenção de buscar frutas.

Chrome se atreveu a pegar na mão do homem que amava, ele estava confortavelmente inclinado numa cadeira, embora a expressão mostrasse que realmente não estava bem. Havia passado dez anos num tanque de água e com os movimentos restritos, afinal, e até mesmo para ele havia sido um exagero ir a uma batalha logo depois de deixar a Vendiche – algo que Chrome soubera também por Irie Shoichi.

- Isso é frequente? – indagou-lhe preocupada, ele sorriu apenas.

- Tadaima, byan! – ouviram Ken falar e ele parou quando seu olhar pousou sobre os dois. – Ah... Eu trouxe umas bolachas, Mukuro-san, aqui. – aproximou-se e deixou a sacola sobre uma mesa do cômodo. – Ah, cadê o Kaki-pi? Vou procurá-lo, byan! – dito isso, saiu do cômodo antes mesmo que eles pudessem responder.

Mukuro sorriu, era realmente interessante o fato de Ken ter se afeiçoado à _sua_ Chrome. Voltou seu olhar para ela e ela lhe sorriu, gostava de ver o quanto a expressão dela mudara desde quando ele deixara a Vendiche.

Piscou algumas vezes quando ela novamente encostou-se a ele para ouvir seu coração, mas logo passou a lhe afagar o cabelo solto enquanto ela fechava o olho e lhe mostrava uma expressão serena. Sorriu, será que Chrome sempre seria inocente daquele jeito?

**And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat**

_E enquanto eu caio ao som de meu coração batendo conforme sua batida_

**Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet**

_Melancólico e fresco, do tipo doce amargo_

**Love on repeat**

_Amor na repetição_

Um mês se passou desde aquele dia e Tsuna se surpreendeu ao ver Chrome ali no esconderijo. Ela lhe sorriu e ele retribuiu ao gesto, cumprimentando-a também.

- Você não estava viajando? – indagou, ela meneou a cabeça em resposta.

- Mukuro-sama já está bem melhor, mas...

Tsuna sorriu, já havia percebido tudo. Lembrou-se do que Bianchi lhe falara uma vez sobre as mulheres, acreditava realmente que elas tinham uma força incrível quando realmente precisavam.

- Você está cuidando dele então?

- Bem... – corou ferozmente com a pergunta, não era como se ela realmente estivesse fazendo aquilo. – Eu só peço para ele não se esforçar demais...

- ... O tempo todo. – uma voz fez o chefe dos Vongola voltar seu olhar para Mukuro mais ao fundo e sorrir.

- É muito bom vê-los aqui.

- Não me entenda mal, eu só estou acompanhando a Chrome. Desde quando ela aceitou aquele anel Vongola, ela tem certo compromisso com vocês. – soltou desdenhoso, Sawada sorriu e assentiu. No fundo, ninguém havia mudado tanto assim naqueles dez anos, algo que de certa forma deixava o boss um pouco mais confortável.

- E como estão os outros de Kokuyo? – perguntou Chrome lhe sorriu em resposta.

- Nós estamos todos bem.

- Espero que aquela mulher tenha começado e lhe tratar direito, Chrome. – Tsuna olhou para Bianchi, que escorava um dos braços sobre seu ombro.

Nagi juntou as mãos sem jeito, não havia contado a Mukuro sobre a pequena briga com M.M., sequer sabia como Bianchi soubera daquilo, quando uma câmera no teto a fez corar um pouco. Estava sendo filmada.

- E... E vocês? – indagou a guardiã da névoa, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Kyoko e Haru sentem um pouco sua falta, não é raro vê-las falando sobre você. – Bianchi soltou, Tsuna sorriu com o comentário.

- Os outros guardiões estão bem e daqui algumas semanas já teremos um shopping novo em Namimori. – acrescentou, Chrome sorriu com as novidades. – Agora, se quiserem ficar para o jantar...

- Arigatou, mas nós... – olhou para Mukuro e ele assentiu. – Nós já temos que ir.

- Cuide bem da _nossa_ Chrome, ouviu? – Doku Sasori fez questão de dar ênfase ao pronome possessivo, fazendo o ilusionista erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... Mukuro-sama... Vamos? – propôs, todos riram perante o comportamento dela, querendo evitar uma briga.

Enquanto saíam, Chrome não notou o sorriso de Bianchi ao vê-la de mãos dadas com Mukuro.

**Under the weight of your wings**

_Sob o peso de suas asas_

**I make believe you are all that I'll ever need**

_Eu acredito que você é tudo o que eu sempre precisarei_

**All that I need...**

_Tudo o que eu preciso_

* * *

Owari!

Minha primeira 6996, agradeço desde já a quem leu e espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews? .-.


End file.
